


Dadah Om dan Kakekku

by jaderiever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Indonesia!AU, keluarga cemara, koleksi kegajean hidup, opera sabun, romansa sinetron, ya sudahlah, yang nulis saja gagal paham
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaderiever/pseuds/jaderiever
Summary: mikasa tahu dunia itu kejam, maka dari itu ia memutuskan pergi dari kehidupan nyaman bersama om dan kakeknya. ia akan pergi ke Singapura, Jepang, atau sekalian ke Antartika. cuma karena tak ingin bertemu lagi dengan kedua anggota keluarganya. titik.(tapi mikasa menolak mengaku kalau dia tak sanggup menelan omelan omnya dengan lapang dada, muka boleh setegar tembok besi, tapi hati mikasa tetap saja rapuh seperti perawan suci)





	1. tersingkapnya tirai panggung

"Om, maaf aku mau pergi dari rumah ini."

Levi bukan aktor sinetron sekaliber Dude Herlino. Namanya cuma terdaftar sebagai penyelidik tetap di Kapolda Metro Jaya. Mungkin Mikasa ingin mempunyai Om dengan tampang murah hati seperti Reza Rahardian. Atau mungkin Mikasa muak kebagian tugas cuci piring dan buang sampah. Yang jelas, Levi saat itu berhenti menonton tv dan melihat Mikasa masih dengan seragam putih abu-abu menenteng koper. Rok rempel Mikasa sempurna sebagaimana mestinya. Volume TV diturunkan, dan lelaki berusia kepala tiga itu mendengus mengamati keponakannya apakah sudah cukup umur menandatangani buku nikah. Otak Levi sibuk menghitung probabilitas caci-maki dan hinaan yang akan ia terima apabila mempersunting seorang gadis SMA. 

"Kalau pergi, pergi ke mana?"

"Mungkin ke masjid depan kompleks." Mikasa menjawab sekenanya. Dia pakai cardigan hitam supaya tidak terlalu mencolok. Mau ditutupi pakai cara apapun, wajah orientalnya mana bisa membohongi. Apalagi badan kekar bak petinju kenamaan. Mikasa tak suka dengan tatapan ketakutan dari anak-anak tetangga. "Aku pakai uangku sewa kosan saja."

Ah, masjid depan kompleks jaraknya cuma lima kilometer dari dapur belakang. Levi bisa panggilkan ojek online sekalian kalau memang Mikasa mau pulang tapi tidak mau diantar. Remaja dan hormon mereka kadang-kadang menimbulkan masalah pelik nan rumit. 

"Gue nggak mau ngasih lu duit kalo lu pergi dari rumah ini."

Levi salah, kelewat salah. Ancamannya terdengar seperti candaan. Mikasa menangkapnya seperti itu. Omnya menganggapnya sebagai remaja yang bergantung penuh. Semakin lama determinasi Mikasa menguat. Remaja semampai ini bersumpah keras-keras dia akan menjadi chef paling hebat, lebih hebat daripada Gordon Ramsay. Dan ketika masa itu datang, Mikasa akan tersenyum penuh kemenangan di singgasana emas. Di masa depan nanti, Levi akan menyesal.

Mikasa menyeret roda koper ke teras dan mulai mengikat sepatu. Gulir suaranya amat menyedihkan. "Gapapa Om, makasih udah jajanin aku setiap hari." bagaimana pun juga, asupan nutrisi harian Mikasa bersumber dari dompet Levi. Omnya pemurah kalau Mikasa mengerjakan tugas rumah dengan sempurna. Tak heran di rumah ada mesin rindu water dan daging tuna tersaji di atas meja makan. Levi punya cita-cita tersendiri. Jika memang dia pernah menderita gizi buruk, maka Mikasa tidak boleh. Dan terkabul. 

"Kenapa kamu pergi?" Levi masih bertahan di kursi. Dia yakin, yakin sekali Mikasa akan kembali ke rumah ketika tak punya uang. Kehidupan kosan sulit. Air galon delapan belas ribu. Sementara Mikasa sehari minum 2,5 liter. Belum daging, makanan. Belum lagi pulsa. Levi yakin Mikasa akan kembali ke rumah dalam hitungan hari.

Mikasa diam sebentar. "Aku tidak kuat punya kakek seperti Kenny."

Levi mencatat di kepalanya malam ini satu mayat perlu dihanyutkan di kali Ciliwung.

"Dan kau juga, Om. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus selalu dimaki-maki. Aku hanya lupa memasukkan susu dan basi. Baiklah."

Levi terhenyak. Mulutnya terasa kering. "Mikasa."

Mikasa mendorong pintu rumah. Cahaya keemasan dari langit sore membasuh wajahnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Om. Assalamualaikum..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngaco at its finest bung


	2. kegilaan seorang kakek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> orang kira Kenny gila. ya, ya, Levi dan Mikasa mengakuinya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kopas dari status FB dengan beberapa perbaikan kalimat, typo, dan ini ada plotnya. lebih enak nulis di sini, ya.

Levi tidak punya alasan menahan Mikasa. Seorang pujangga klasik pernah berkata; setiap kasih yang kita derita bukan berarti kita harus memaksa kasih tersebut menjadi milik kita. Sore itu, Levi belajar apa artinya merelakan, bimbang, galau, plin-plan, dan ketidakpastian. Dia berdiri di bingkai pintu. Yakin dengan nama belakang Ackerman, preman Palmerah tidak berani sedikit pun cari mati. Tetapi, sungguh, nuraninya berbisik,  _bagaimana jika Mikasa bertemu Pangeran Charming? Yang lebih tinggi, pirang bermata biru, pekerjaannya bisa dibawa pulang, berhati lembut dengan tutur kata halus, dan mampu membuat Mikasa terpesona?_

_bagaimana jika Mikasa pulang membawa calon suaminya?_

Dua puluh empat jam kemudian, Levi mual.

 _calon suami Mikasa._ Jalur kerongkongannya menjerit-jerit karena ada ledakan massal dalam tubuh.

Pintu rumah ditendang. Kenny baru pulang. Dia tak melihat sepatu teplek cucunya, atau omelan karena Kenny sering menaruh jaket bau di rak sepatu.

"Cucu cantik gw manaaa?"

Levi muak karena teleponnya diblokir Mikasa. WA, line, ig dalam hitungan kurang sehari, semua lepas kontak. Kenny naik ke lantai dua, membuka semua pintu, turun lagi ke lantai satu, berteriak-teriak seperti pakai toa.

"LEVI, CUCU GW MANA!?!"

Levi ke kamar mandi dan muntah. Sengaja ia minum susu basi di kulkas karena merasa bersalah, dia hanya ingin mereka ulang cekcok dia dengan Mikasa. Mikasa tak sepenuhnya salah. Perempuan itu sibuk les judo, persiapan UN, lelah pula mengurus dua bujang kadaluarsa. Kehidupan tak adil. Levi muntah sejadi-jadinya. Botol cimory, yakult, dan susu basi ditemukan Kenny bergelimpangan di wastafel dapur. Mikasa hilang dari peredaran. Empat kelinci dari kandang menatap Kenny tak suka. Dari delapan mata hitam itu, Kenny serasa dijatuhi hukuman secara sepihak. Kenny mengabaikan seluruh kecemasan, dan bergerak cepat ke kamar mandi di bawah tangga. Levi berlutut di pinggir toilet.   
  
"LEVI LW NGAPE?! HAMIL?! SM SIAPE?!"  
  
Levi menyabet wipol terdekat dan menyembur muka Kenny dengan cairan pembersih keramik. Inginnya begitu, tapi semburan air HCL cuma sampai sebatas perut Kenny. Kakek itu malah keheranan karena ya, Levi bukanlah masokis, dan Levi tak akan mau mengotori lambung dan ginjal sehatnya oleh botol-botol yang Kenny temukan barusan.  
  
"Mikasa kabur dari rumah. Gara-gara lu, malu dia punya kakek pelakor macem lu!"  
  
Kenny tidak mengelak. Justru hari ini dia sudah tamat kisahnya dengan Urie dan Grisha hampir setuju. Kenny diam, meremas kertas berisi draft rancangan perkawinannya dengan Carla, ya, itu impian terpendamnya, tapi menjadi pasangan Grisha, demi mendekati Carla, akan ia jalani, agar Mikasa dekat dengan putra tunggal Carla,  dan ya, sungguh, ide Kenny memang gila.


	3. bibit-bibit blangsak (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awal mula kisah keluarga cemara: kenny membusuk, levi membujang, dan mikasa merekah.

Kenny tipikal orang yang tidak peduli perkataan orang lain. Serius. Prinsip hidupnya lebih tegar daripada akar-akar mangrove di pesisir laut Jawa. Mau dikatakan menyia-nyiakan gen Ackerman pun, Kenny tak peduli. Konon, keluarga Ackerman merupakan turunan langsung kerajaan Majapahit yang melarikan diri ke Inggris, lalu kembali lagi ke Pulau Jawa setelah beberapa abad berdiam di Skotlandia. Tak heran maka, mereka beraksen Irish dan Scottish, akan tetapi rambut hitam dan kulit cerah menjadi merk dagang mereka di antara ras-ras yang lahir dari tanah bumi.

Sejak kepergian Urie dari hidupnya, Kenny pikir ia tak punya pilihan lain selain melajang dan berjualan senapan. Urie telah memutus benang merah di antara keduanya, dan Kenny pikir, mungkin lebih baik begitu. Sebagai penerus kejayaan perusahaan tembakau, Urie perlu meneruskan laju kekayaan kepada anak, cucu, dan grand cucunya. Kenny tahu betul cara berpikir pewarisan harta seperti itu. Sebab, ia sering mendengarkan hukum warisan dari si Kakek ketika orang tua yang satu-satunya tertinggal tengah sekarat. Hampir seluruh keluarga Ackerman telah tewas dalam kebakaran mengenaskan. Beritanya menjadi tajuk utama di koran-koran, dan sejak saat itu Kenny tidak pernah percaya dengan kata keberuntungan. Begitulah sepenggal kisah tragis dari seorang Kenny Ackerman.

Kehidupannya berjalan seperti roda hamster: pagi hari melinting rokok, siang memalak preman, dan malamnya berkeliling mengitari pusat kota. Terkadang dia mendaki gunung, bermain-main dengan bahaya sampai suatu hari ponsel bututnya berdering. Kuchel meneleponnya. Kenny kira keluarga sudah mencoretnya dari daftar kartu administrasi setempat. Masih tersisa sayang, meski cuma berupa sekerat keringat bagi adik semata wayangnya. Buru-buru ia menuruni lereng, melompati lembah, sampai di kos-kosan, dia masih melihat sekotak rokok, dan memakai jaket. Kuchel... menunggunya.

Dalam apartemen di daerah Kuningan, Kuchel tengah terduduk. Menggendong buntalan kain sambil menyanyikan lagu kejayaan suatu aliran politik. Heh, entahlah. Kenny bahkan tak menanyakan siapa yang menikahi Kuchel, atau setidak-tidaknya telah membuat Kuchel hamil, dan membuat Kuchel berhasil memproduksi satu manusia lagi,  _pikir Kenny._

"Ada apa, Kuchel." suara Kenny terdengar keren saat itu. Padahal ia menyesal sudah buru-buru, dan yasudahlah. Apa boleh buat. Kenny pun mencari handuk, ngeloyor ke belakang, "Gw mau mandi."

Kuchel tersenyum ramah. Di umurnya ketiga puluh dua, dia merasa sangat bahagia. "Kau jadi Om, Kenny."

"Gw emang udah masuk usia Om-om. Jangan bikin gw gelik, dah. Gw mau mandi!" 

Helaan napas tabah datang dari Kuchel. "Ambil sana handuk yang warna biru dekat jemuran."

Kenny pun mengambil warna pink, karena ia menyukai warna merah muda, dan memang karena sifatnya terang benderang dan hangat dalam kulit kacang. 

"Jadi... ini apa?"

Pertanyaan yang tidak diundang pun datang. Sembari menggendong buntalan tersebut, Kuchel menyiapkan teh langsung yang dipetik dari kebun segar Walini. Teh terbaik. Kenny mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk pink tersebut. 

Jadi, ada manusia, kecil sekali dalam dekapan Kuchel. Prosesor otak Kenny tidak diciptakan untuk mengeksekusi pekerjaan-pekerjaan rumit, termasuk memahami bahwa itu anak Kuchel. "Apa sih manusia kecil yang baru lahir namanya? Disebut apa?"

Berhubung si kecil tengah terlelap, nyaman dan Kuchel kira anaknya sibuk bermain-bermain dalam dunia mimpi, maka dia mencium pipi gembil anaknya.

"Bayi, Kakakku yang bangsat." si Bayi entah mengapa mengulas senyum. Tertawa geli. "Namanya Levi, ingat-ingat yang baik."

"Le-fi?"

"Le-vi. Ingardium _Levi_ osa." jelas Kuchel, berusaha mencari analogi yang lebih tepat. Lagipula, darah Perancis mengalir dalam tubuh hangat bayi yang mudah terlelap ketika mendengar alunan musik dari Mozart.

"Oh, okay." Kenny batuk dulu, menyipitkan mata. Mengingat-ngingat bayi ini tergelak ketika ibunya memaki Kenny dengan nada dan suara yang lembut. Sial juga.

"Gw Omnya?" ulang Kenny lagi, melongo. Oh, mungkin sudah saatnya ia mengurus kartu keluarga ke kantor administrasi setempat.

"Iya, Kenny keparat. Kamu sekarang jadi Om-om, kalau aku kenapa-napa, kamu yang mengurus anak ini."

Kenny hanya bisa mengangguk, merasakan degup jantungnya berantakan begitu Kuchel mengangsurkan Levi. Kenny bisa merasakan wangi bayi ternyata harum sekali, dan ya, Kenny berani bersumpah, dia melihat Levi mengedip, terbangun dan mulut kecilnya berbisik,

"Hei Om, awu mau tewhuilla."

Kenny menatap Kuchel bangga. Ya, sekarang dia yakin seratus persen, Ingardium Leviosa adalah keponakannya.

" _Ravi de vous recontrer petite merde, Levi."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Namanya Levi Ackerman, bukan Ingardium Leviosa."
> 
> "Oh, kirain."
> 
> *kalimat bahasa Perancisnya hasil terjemahan Google. kalau ada yang mau benarkan, kasih tahu, ya AWKWKWKKW!!!


	4. bibit-bibit blangsak (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jadi ayah itu, sulit. jadi kenny tak mau jadi ayah levi. maunya jadi paman. biar lebih keren, jadi om. om kenny sounds dandy, right?

Di penghujung bulan Desember, Kenny melepas topi hitamnya di atas pusara milik si adik. Levi ada dalam pelukannya, menggelayut dengan wajah datar, hampa, terasa kurus dan kering. Hari itu hujan tidak turun, langit meranggas sampai kekuningan. Hari yang terang, teramat terang, karena kemarin baru saja Kenny mengajak pergi Levi ke Pasar, sekadar berbelanja untuk merayakan pergantian tahun. Dia memang bukan Om yang baik, bukan pula orang suci, tetapi rasanya tiapkali melihat wajah Levi yang sayu dan muram, Kenny ingin sekali menggantung anak kecil tersebut di bianglala dunia fantasie selama satu hari penuh. Lalu keesokan harinya, ketika Levi tertidur dalam pelukan Kenny, sebuah pesan singkat masuk. Kematian Kuchel hanya menjadi berita yang beredar lewat kata-kata tak kurang dari 100 karakter. Sebuah truk kehilangan kendali dan merampok nyawa Kuchel saat itu juga.

Kuchel baru pulang dari pasar, dan belanjaannya tersebar di tengah jalan. Tepung terigu, telur, gula... semuanya demi merayakan ulang tahun Levi. Kenny ingat, Kuchel memotong lembaran tengah dari majalah resep masakan... Kue putri salju. Bagi Kuchel, Levi adalah putri salju. Salju itu dingin, putih, dan empuk. Tapi tidak dengan Levi. Makanya, Kenny tidak mampu menarik korelasi antara objek salju dengan Levi kecuali keduanya sama-sama putih. 

"Kenny, Ibu tidak mungkin hidup lagi, 'kan?" tanya Levi di pangkuan Kenny.

"Iyalah, bocah. Dia sudah masuk ke tanah begitu."

Levi beringsut dari pangkuan paha Kenny, menaburkan kelopak kamboja ke atas tanah basah. "Kenny, kau mau mengirimku ke panti asuhan?"

"Lu nanya begitu gw kirim beneran ke sana!" kata Kenny segera, sebentar lagi hujan yang pecah di kedua matanya. 

"Hmm." Levi tidak menangis. Matanya semakin kusam, hanya empat orang yang membantu pemakaman Ibunya. Dia belum menghapal penuh tabel perkalian sembilan. Dia menggumam lagi. "Hmm!"

Kenny berbalik meninggalkan Levi sendirian. Tangannya meraba-raba saku jas panjang, saku celana, saku kemeja. Oh, iya, ya.  _Gw bukan pengrajin nikotin. Gw 'kan takut mati. Takut kena kanker... takut impotensi... takut juga penyakit-penyakit degenerasi... eh degeneratif begitu!_

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Ngerokok!"

"Bukannya gakuat ngerokok ya?!"

"Emang!"

"Ibu gasuka kamu ngerokok!"

"Biarin!"

"Yaudah nanti aku cari kamu di warung depan."

"Serah!" suara Kenny amatlah kasar... dan penuh kegetiran di sana. Kakinya cepat-cepat melewati rerumputan liar dan menjauh dari taman di mana orang-orang yang lelah sudah beristirahat selama-lamanya. Suatu hari, Kenny tahu, dia juga akan mati.

Tetapi Levi...? "Panggil gw Om, mulai dari sekarang." Kenny menutup muka pakai sapu tangan. Malu dilihat bocah yang sering ia perlakukan semena-mena (dalam artian, bayangkan... cuma Kenny seorang yang berani mengangkat bayi pakai satu tangan, sengaja menaruh Levi di atas pohon karena tidak mau makan, dan ya, mengajari anak di bawah umur bagaimana cara memotong daging yang benar. Hanya Kenny;)

"Bedanya Om sama Paman?"

"Om lebih keren! Nanya mulu lu bocah!"

"Ya kamu 'kan pamanku kalau kata Ibu."

"Iye, pokoknya panggil gw Om! Denger? Gw ngopi dulu di warung depan. Jangan lama-lama di sini!"

Sepasang gagak berputar-putar tepat di atas makam Kuchel. Pepohonan sekitar banyak yang merengut berkeriput. Akar-akar mencari kehidupan dari tanah yang mati. Tak heran, dedahanan mirip seperti tulang belulang tanpa hijau daun.

Levi bergumam lagi. Sendirian. Payung-payung hitam telah menguncup... dan pergi ke rumah masing-masing. Menghimpun bunga matahari yang barusan dipetik dari pekarangan tetangga. Menyusunnya menjadi buket di bawah nisan ibunya. "Bu, aku tidak akan merokok seperti si Kenny." Levi menggigit bibir, belum makan dari pagi tapi perutnya tenteram sekali. "Makanya Ibu tenang saja. Tidur yang baik. Selamat hari Ibu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm kebetulan bobo siang meningkatkan ilham menulis secara signifikan dan saya bobo siang kemarin hari


	5. ototmu, matamu, aduhai indah bagaikan (insert something extravagance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi mengakui (tidak perlu pasang mikrofon/pasang billboard) bahwasanya pepatah dari mata turun ke hati itu basi (bagi sebagian orang tidak, tapi Levi adalah pria visioner nan millenial yang menjunjung tinggi adat budaya klasik). 2018, hello, saatnya otot dan abs berbicara dan menguasai pria berdarah blasteran ini.

"Ugh, Kenny. Pindah! Atau mau gue sapu?!"

Sebelah mata Kenny mengintip. Levi tampak seperti Dewa Penguasa Laut, mengetuk-ngetuk ubin dengan gagang pel. Cicit perkutut menambah kesyahduan suasana, berperan menjadi lullaby tersendiri bagi Kenny dan hatinya yang tak pernah punya teman. Badan sepanjang nyaris dua meter itu menggeliat di sofa. Levi semakin geram, menyodok perut Pamannya dengan kain pel.

Tetapi, Kenny dan melankolis terkadang tak terpisahkan. Kenny bertanya-tanya, apakah Kuchel pernah melewatkan jadwal imunisasi? Sebab, keponakannya dari jauh tampak seperti anak SMP. [zoom in], ini pria yang terlampau matang, [zoom out], aduh ini anak SMP yang sangat galak. Mata Kenny berkunang-kunang, setengah mengantuk, separuhnya lagi bangga telah menjadi paman yang hebat; demi Kuchel. _Ya, hei, biiiij, sedang apa kau di sana?_

"Umur dua lima begini bukannya nyuci piring nyapu halaman, cari istri sana!" gumam Kenny pada bantal sofa, masih terlena kefanaan dunia.

"Gue bukan penganut patriarki, Bangsat. Pergi!" sejak balita, Levi telah menunjukkan geliat pengidap germaphobia. Levi menolak menggunakan sendok dan garpu sebelum dia digendong Kuchel, dan melihat peralatan makanan yang terbuat dari plastik lunak, direbus hangat dalam panci. Ketika menginjak SMP, Kenny yang benci sekali melihat burung-burung peliharaannya dimandikan setiap hari pun menyeret Levi masuk klinik Dokter Hange. Melayalanglah selembar amplop putih berisi hasil rontgen dan check-up. Levi Ackerman didiagnosis kekurangan kalsium di masa pra-usia taman kanak-kanak. Kenny seharian menangis, merasa tak becus mengurus seekor anak yang bahkan tak pernah banyak meminta di hari ulang tahunnya. 

"Cari istri, buat anak yang lucu, jangan kayak lu, cari pembantu sana, beliin gw rumah!"

"Eh kakung bangkong." isu sensitif diangkat kembali ke permukaan. Bukan istri, bukan pula pembantu, bukan pula pembantu. Sungguh, frasa _jangan kayak lu_ merujuk terang-terangan tinggi badan Levi yang masuk ke dalam kategori kurang gizi. Malnutrisi dari mana?! Sementara Levi keras kepala percaya bahwa tinggi bukanlah faktor pengukur kerja keras--tinggi badan hanyalah semata urusan keberuntungan. Lihat otot tangan kiri dan kanannya? Sekal, berurat di balik kulit putih pucat.  

"Bacot mulu, kerja kaga!"

"Urie gak mao ama gw, Leviiii...." Kenny curhat sebentar. Kali-kalilah menampakkan sisi terlemahnya sebagai manusia. "Kalau Urie mao ama gw mah kapan tw gw udah bawa lu ke panti... bersyukur gw jomblo, Coeg!"

"Lu gak minat apa sama tetangga sebelah?"

"Hn." Levi mendengus singkat, mengangkat moncong vacuum cleaner ke atas meja. Kaleng-kaleng cincau disedot masuk ke dalam mulut trashbag. Asbak kaca bersih mengilap. Tinggal menyedot keluar otak Kenny mungkin hidupnya akan lebih baik. Kemungkinannya 50 banding 50.

"Iye, tetangga sebelah, yang pirang?" ulang Kenny lagi, ujung jempolnya menekan-nekan lutut Levi. "Ih, lu sensian abis sih jadi orang. Makanya gaul dikit ngapa sama tetangga sendiri."

"Dina udah punya suami, si Grisha." delik Levi garang. Kalem sih, tapi matanya mampu menjadi sumber daya alam terbaharukan untuk menyalakan kompor gas.

"Pelakor." kalimatnya ditutup dengan nada final dan menghakimi.

"Eeeh... kecebong. Bukan si Dina, sebelahnya lagi."

Levi mengerutkan alis. Deru vacuum cleaner masih mengisi telinga mereka berdua.

"Siapa?"

"Lurah Pejaten Barat." Kenny mengorek telinga. Lalu meniup sisa-sisa residu dari bising tembakan tokalev seminggu belakangan ini. "Si Erwin, Erwin siapa gitu."

"Ya Tuhan." Paru-paru Levi mengembang. "Bye."

Lurah Pejaten Barat, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan dia? Kharismanya mengguncang dunia administrasi sipil setempat. Erwin Smith, 35 tahun (duda), dikenal sebagai lurah yang inovatif dan visioner. Pasar-pasar daerah setempat dirombak dan nyaris semewah KEIA. Belum cukup, hanya kawasan Pejaten Barat yang memiliki kereta antar rukun warga. Betapa hebatnya.

Belum lagi, nama Erwin Smith adalah langganan tampil di majalah Troeboes--kecintaannya pada satwa liar dan tanaman langka mengantarkan Pejaten Barat meraih juara sebagai lingkungan konservasi di tengah padatnya urbanisasi dan modernisasi ibukota dari UNESCO. Sungguh pencapaian fantastis, dan Kenny membaca berita.

Kenny mengingatnya sebagai si lurah pirang. Dan pirang mengingatkannya pada Urie. Usia Erwin mungkin sepantaran Levi, kalau boleh muda kembali, sudah dari kapan tahu Kenny menggoda si Lurah. Sayang, umurnya sudah menyiarkan bau tanah.

"YEEE CAKEP PUNYA TUH!"

"BERISIK!"

...

Alkisah, tersebutlah Levi Ackerman, 25/m/id, menguasai empat bahasa secara fasih (id/eng/frc/id-jkt), telah mengamankan posisi mapan finansial dalam hidupnya. Namanya tercantum dalam buku besar Tim Khusus Investigasi Tindak Kriminal Pidana di deretan nomor dua puluh tiga. Sehari-hari tinggal satu atap dengan Kenny, mantan anggota BIN, mengasah kemampuan investigasi langsung dari akarnya. Ibaratnya, Levi adalah pisau yang tajam, dan setiap hari terus diasah.

Mulanya Kenny butuh pembantu untuk membereskan rumah, apadaya dompet tidak mendukung impiannya yang sederhana. Levi kala itu masih suci, dan belum mengenal konsep kapitalisme, mau saja diperbudak tanpa upah oleh Kenny: mencuci baju, menggosok kayu, mengepel, memasak, dengan dalih memperhalus insting dan belajar beradaptasi dengan kehidupan sosial kelas bawah. Bertahun-tahun kemudian, tabir kebenaran tersingkap. Levi marah besar dan Kenny sudah tak punya daya melawan. Tidak heran, lelaki 160cm ini pandai sekali memasak masakan Sunda, Padang, kemampuan membereskan rumah hanyalah urusan biji timun baginya. Remeh, tetapi hasil pekerjaannya tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

Jika ini adalah manga, tentu sudah efek bunga-bunga mawar merekah dan kerlap-kerlip bintang berdesak-desakan menghiasi panel kemunculan perdana Levi. Sayangnya, ini adalah fanfiksi singkat, modal murah: huruf, kosakata yang sedikit _fancy_  dan sejumput lamunan kamar mandi. Levi orang yang sederhana, sebelum dan sesudah kerja meminum teh hitam langsung dari kebun Darjeeling di Bogor. Autobiografi pendek pun menemui akhir cerita.

Budaya kawin negara kita tercinta sukses mengundang kerutan pertanyaan di dahi Levi. Pasalnya, karirnya tiga langkah lagi menuju kejayaan. Kasus dan laporannya bertemu titik terang, berupa kasus penggelapan uang oleh sejumlah oknum kerah putih. Di tengah kepenatan hidup grafik, angka, dan kebejatan wakil rakyat, ketika berbelanja ke warung terdekat, seorang ibu-ibu menyenggol lengannya. 

"Maaf, eh maaf, Mas Levi."

"Hn."

"Masnya nggak minta istrinya aja ke warung? Kasian, kemejanya udah wangi eh malah kena terong sama asin gitu...."

"Hn... saya tidak punya istri."

"Loh, Masnya belum menikah?"

"Iya."

"Masnya... Masnya pelangi?"

"Ha?"

"Saya sih gapapa Mas, tenang aja, kalau butuh teman curhat, saya siap kok buat dengerin,"

...

"Kenny."

"Hm? Apa sayang?"

"Kata ibu-ibu tadi, gw pelangi. Apaan tuh? Maksudnya gw kan abu-abu matanya, kulit gw agak buram, sebelah mananya yang pelangi?"

"Iya, ya, harusnya lu kan debu gosok atau arang albino, ya?”

“Udahlah, salah gue nanya ke elu.”

…

Pertemuan pertama mereka berlangsung sederhana. Selesai mengisi tas belanjanya dari pasar, Levi memilih jalan baru menuju rumah. Matanya memicing, dan menebarkan aura gelap, menyapa setiap anjing dan kucing peliharaan warga. Padahal, hatinya tengah berdendang ria dapat potongan harga cabai tanjung dan daging sapi. Menu rendang asli siap tersaji menggoda menggelapar tak berdaya di atas meja makan dan Levi, Kenny bukanlah orang yang menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

Saking pusingnya memilih menu masakan untuk lusa, tak sengaja Levi melewati rumah dengan dua lantai. Kebun mawarnya rimbun, dan tengah bermekaran. Dari kejauhan, Levi bisa mendengar desahan seseorang. Teratur, dan sepertinya tengah mengangkat beban yang berat. Atas nama keadilan, Levi bersiap mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jaketnya. Dia siap dengan pasal larangan PDA sebab bertentangan dengan masyarakat lokal. Yang jelas, Levi mendekat pada sumber suara.

"Angkat tanganmu!"

Si gadis membiarkan tangannya terangkat. Menahan barbel di udara. Lututnya menekuk. Posisi kuda-kuda.

Levi mengerjap. Posenya menggandong tas plastik belanjaan sembari mengarahkan pistol beramunisi kacang hijau amat kontras.

"Sedang apa kau!" usaha Levi memecah suasana wakwaw dengan usaha yang minimalis. "Kau sendiri!"

Si gadis mengerutkan alis. Lengannya siap melempar barbel ini dan memanggil malaikat maut turun mencatat nama Levi. "Ini olahraga. Masih aja nanya."

Levi berdeham. Dia mengamankan pistol jejadian di saku celananya. Sebentar, ada yang mengganjal di sini.

“Siapa namamu?”

Si gadis berambut hitam ini mengerjap. Otot lehernya tampak jenjang. Keringat berkumpul dan membuat kulit putihnya berkilat. Dia agak ragu, lalu terang-terangan menatap tegas Levi. Gadis semampai ini mengenakan legging panjang warna hitam. Tanktop hitamnya mencetak pula lekuk aduhai bak gitar spanyol. Levi tahu bahan katun paling nyaman dipakai olahraga. Otaknya menganalisis lebih jauh lagi ikat kepala yang dipakai si manis berambut hitam. Keluaran terbaru dari Nike. Seratnya bisa menyerap hasil respirasi tanpa menciderai--Levi terhenyak. Suara si gadis ternyata amat dingin seperti bongkahan es di kulkas, namun sentuhan feminin, bagi Levi yang terbiasa dimaki Kenny adalah suatu pengalaman spiritual baru.

“Mikasa.”

“Mikasa?” ulang Levi. Kejadiannya dramatis. Tinggi badan pas, wajah berbentuk hati, dan kulit cerah bersinar. Pilihan merk baju yang berkualitas. Tulang selangka yang menonjol. Suara manis dengan kedalaman aplitudo yang mampu menarik Levi jatuh ke dalam jurang khayalan dengan dewi khayangan. Levi menghitung-hitung kriteria fisik idaman. Sudah 10 dari 12 kotak dicentang dalam benaknya. Dua lagi, dua lagi.

“Masnya mau nagih listrik? Tunggu sebentar.” Barbel itu berdebam menghantam rerumputan. Levi berjengit, melihat tanah di bawah barbel remuk seketika.

Mikasa meraih handuk kecilnya dari pagar rumah, melingkarkan di leher. Gerakannya _slow motion,_ efek tebaran keringat berubah menjadi kerlap-kerlip cahaya. Amat menyilaukan pandangan Levi. Lelaki itu baru saja melihat jelmaan Dewi Kwan-Im yang sesungguhnya.

Mikasa berbalik, dan memamerkan tempelan tatto temporer di punggungnya. Levi membacanya tanpa suara.

 _Bukan Gadis Manja._ Ah, Levi mengangguk mafhum. Dia suka gadis yang mandiri.  _Bukan Gadis Biasa._ Levi kembali mengangguk setuju. Hari ini populasi wanita dengan barbel sudah semakin langka. Levi mulanya kehilangan harapan untuk berkembang biak. Tapi coba lihat sekarang: lelaki itu sekarang berniat untuk melanjutkan pohon silsilah keluarga Ackerman dengan bayi-bayi yang sehat.

“Bukan.” Levi masih terpaku pada otot paha Mikasa yang kekar dan liat. "Gue bukan petugas PLN."

“Lalu?”

“Gue cuma penasaran doang.” Levi mencari-cari alasan. Belum pernah menggoda gadis satu pun--salahkan Kenny lagi karena peran Kenny di sini adalah yang bersalah. “Barbel 50kg, huh?”

“Iya.” Mikasa memandangi barbel usangnya. Bulan ini celengan ayamnya akan meninggal di ranjang. Pecah menjadi kepingan. _Selamat tinggal 50kg, selamat datang 100kg._ “Kamu juga atlet?”

Oh.

“Mantan.” jawab Levi sekenanya. Tidak bohong, sih, karena dia pernah menekuni Muay-Thai sebelum pendaftaran Akademi Kepolisian dibuka. “Gue kerja sekarang.”

“Oh.”

“Jadi, ada apa, Mas?”

Levi menggeleng. Masih belum sanggup meninggalkan tempat ini. Masih belum siap meninggalkan pemandangan indah ini.

“Abs lu,” Mikasa mendelik, menajamkan telinga.

“Perfect.” Levi mengacungkan dua jempol [masih miskin ekspresi] dan Mikasa diam kebingungan. 

[percayalah, di balik minim emosi tersebut, ledakan bom molotov beruntun tengah memporak-porandakan kewarasan Levi]

[abs, otot, dan mata hitam]

[sungguh]

[telah]

[menyedot Levi]

[ke dalam]

[ _black hole, the real blackhole_ ]

...

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang...

Levi pun menggumamkan lagu Animals by Maroon 5. Playlist spotifai milik Kenny memang sama kurang ajarnya dengan pemiliknya.

…

“Jadi, Masnya gimana? Udah yakin pelangi?”

Levi teringat pelangi tumpah dari panci dan menyebar di langit tatkala Mikasa mengangkat barbel 50kgnya di halaman rumah. Di antara rimbun bunga mawar, Levi menemukan apa yang ia cari: perempuan bertubuh perkasa yang akan mengantarnya ke dunia fantasi.

“Ya, saya pelangi, Bu.” Sebuah senyum langka terkembang, “Saya sudah ketemu pasangan yang saya inginkan.”

“Orangnya gimana, Mas?”

Levi tidak perlu berpikir keras untuk memberi jawaban memuaskan. “Tinggi, bahunya lebar, matanya tajam.” Suaranya semakin pelan, mencurigakan. “Dan otot perutnya tejal.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saya harap tidak mengecewakan, ya....... thanks guys udah ngikutin sejauh ini :)


	6. reka ulang: lebih perinci (1)

"KATANYA LU UDAH PUNYA PACAR YE!!! JAWAB GW!!! LEVI BUKA PINTUNYA!!!"

Kenny tidak kenal etiket norma masyarakat selayaknya anggota yang baik. Gedoran tangannya konstan seperti dengung mesin yang tengah mengebor bumi. Engsel pintu bisa lepas sebentar lagi. Bukannya apa-apa. Sebagai ketua perhimpunan om baik, dandy, dan protektif sampai mati, bukan hiperbola atau dramatisir, Kenny merasa campuraduk: terkejut bukan main karena si Levi ternyata ada yang mau. Kecewa karena Levi nanti tidak akan memperlakukannya seperti dayang kepada Fir'aun. Sedih karena si kecil yang dia besarkan sepenuh hati ternyata sudah hatinya sudah tercuri. Diam-diam, Kenny menahan sesenggukan. Tak menyangka preman sepertinya punya kehormatan pakai blangkon dan ikut upacara seserahan. Iya, Kenny cukup imajinatif untuk lelaki seusianya.

"LEVIIII DENGER OM LUUUU OM LUUU OM LU YANG MAU NGEMENG!!!"

"LEVI!!!!!"

Kenny mendobrak pintu. Lalu hatinya seakan sunyi begitu melihat jendela kamar terbuka lebar. Kamarnya kosong; dan tirai perlahan dimainkan angin.

...

Lelaki paruh baya tersebut menghela napas. Dia melepas topi, dan merogoh ponselnya. Pertama, jelas dia melakukan pendekatan terbaik pada Levi. Mengirim chat whatsapp dengan format patuh pada ketentuan ejaan yang berlaku.

_Malam, Bos Levi. Ente di mane? Gue nitip nasi padang, dong. Jangan lupa sambal hijaunya, ya. Xoxo, love ur Uncle._

Begitu. Lalu dia tekan kirim. Semoga Levi mengerti maksud terselubung dari pesan tersebut:  _Lw di mana njinggg gw khawatir buru pulang k rmah kponakan njinggg!!! Gw udah merendahkan harkat martabat dengan menyebut lw menggunakan embel-embel kehormatan, njing baca sms gw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Kira-kira demikian tornado yang tengah memporak-porandakan kewarasan si Om yang sebetulnya lumayan mirip John Wayne.

Kedua, Kenny menggulir beribu-ribu kontak di ponselnya. Setelah ia menemukan nama  _Si Kuda Nile_ dia pun segera memencet tombol panggil dengan elegan.

Mode Mantan BIN: ON.

"Temukan Levi Ackerman. Dengar dan kerjakan."

...

Yang dicari ternyata tengah menerabas jalanan pasar malam. Kostumnya sederhana binti kasual. Kemeja tartan warna hitam abu. Dan kaus putih. Sekali lihat, tidak ada yang menyangka lelaki ini sibuk menjalani kehidupan usia dua puluhan akhir, termasuk kariernya sebagai polisi. Beberapa wanita dan pria yang berlalu-lalang sudah berkali-kali melempar siulan genit. Namun, inilah Levi, mata abu terangnya fokus menjelajahi setiap toko penjual bunga. Dia sering melihat pantulan dirinya dari cermin dan berpikir,  _andaikan aku tinggi, maka hidupku tentu akan sempurna._ Sebuah pemikiran manusiawi, padahal dengan tinggi pas 160cm, Levi merupakan pria yang asyik diajak berkebun bersama, dan hadir dalam edisi  _compact_ : kecil dan  _versatile._

Akhirnya, sebuah toko antik menarik perhatian. Catnya mengelupas, agak lapuk. Berhasil lolos dari kejaran rayap dan waktu. Levi langsung tahu, toko kelontong ini bekas peninggalan Belanda. Buktinya, kusen jendelanya khas. Besar-besar, namun tak ada debu di sana. Gantungan bunga poppynya sungguh menarik perhatian. Apalagi penanda bahwa toko masih dibuka, membuat Levi segera masuk. Rencananya menjadi Romeo belum lengkap tanpa bunga. Dia tidak tahu dasar-dasar cara menjerat hati seorang wanita. Yang jelas, katanya, bunga adalah pintu pertama meluluhkan hati yang didamba.

"Berapa sebuketnya?"

Levi mengerjap. Gadis kasir mendongak. Mana mungkin ia melupakan nama perempuan yang belakangan ini mengisi mimpi-mimpi indahnya. Iya, mimpi membangun keluarga sakina mawadda warahma.

"Hei, Mikasa." lagi-lagi nada robot yang keluar dari tenggorokan Levi. Salahkan Kenny yang enggan berbagi rahasia menaklukkan wanita, alhasil keponakannya gagu berkomunikasi dengan lawan jenis. "Gue mau buket mawar, baby breath, dan... hmm. Kenanga?"

Mikasa malam itu menjepit poninya ke samping. Wajahnya yang cerah terlihat jelas dengan blush on segar di kedua tulang pipinya. Matanya cukup besar untuk perempuan blasteran Jepang. Sekali lihat, berkat kemampuan optik pemindai DNA dari Levi yang bosan berurusan dengan data forensik, ia bisa tahu dari bentuk hidung Mikasa, bahwa gadis ini peranakan Amerika-Jepang. Iya, kemarin Levi terlalu dibuat tak berdaya oleh lekuk otot Mikasa, kini ia dibuat tak bernyawa oleh fitur fisik Mikasa. Baiklah, Levi memang lelaki visual, tapi baru pertama kali dia merasa sepuas ini. Sebahagia ini. Sebab, membaca majalah dewasa tak pernah memberikan kenikmatan batin, melihat gadis cantik adalah pemandangan biasa di kantor polisi, tetapi melihat Mikasa... ah sudahlah. Rasanya Levi bisa jadi pemuisi sesekali barang mengekspresikan kekagumannya pada si gadis kalem, nan pendiam, nan dingin, seperti salju di pegunungan Alpen.

"Totalnya lima ratus ribu." Tukas Mikasa, tak menyadari aura bunga-bunga mencurigakan dari orang di hadapannya. "Mau pakai kartu atau tunai?"

Baiklah. Levi mengetes apakah iman Mikasa mudah goyah? Dia mengeluarkan kartu debit sakti mandraguna. Warnanya hitam-emas, menandakan Levi anggota VVIP yang memiliki hak perlindungan tertinggi. "Debit saja."

Mikasa masih enggan menciptakan kontak mata. "Baik, silakan masukkan PIN Anda."

"Kalau gue masukin nama lu di buku nikah gue gimana, Mik?"

Mikasa dengan kalemnya menanggapi. "PIN Anda."

"Mikasa, nama panjang lu apa?"

Telunjuk Mikasa mengarah pada gantungan kartu nama di lehernya. "Silakan melakukan pembayaran atau akan saya panggilkan polisi atas tuduhan perampokan." Nadanya datar sekali. Mencerminkan kenihilan rasa tertarik akan Levi.

"Mikasa... Ackerman?"

"Iya, ada apa Tuan jadi beli nggak bunganya."

"Gue... Levi Ackerman."

"Ya, terus?"

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Kita sepupuan?" Mikasa menghela napas lelah. "Tuan jangan kebanyakan nonton sinetron. Mungkin kebetulan saja kita punya nama yang sama." kata si gadis lagi, melepas bungkusan buket karena Levi sedari tadi mengulur waktu.

"Yakin?"

"Iya. Aku tak punya sepupu seumur dengan kau."

Logika yang baik. 

"Mungkin gue paman lu."

"Seingatku, seluruh saudara Ibu bermata hitam. Dan saudara ayah semuanya berambut pirang."

Memori yang baik.

Levi menengahi. Menggenggam pergelangan tangan Mikasa. "Jangan. Gue bayar." lalu Levi sendiri yang menggasak kartu ke dalam celah mesin, mengetik PIN. Suara derit printer mini melahirkan kertas dengan nominal satu juta.

"Ah, uangnya kelebihan."

"Tidak apa." Levi mengambil buket bunga dari lengan Mikasa, dan menghadiahi setangkai bunga merah di belakang telinga si manis. "Hadiah buat lu."

"Untukku? Kenapa?"

"Ga usah nanya, lu gabakal paham." ujar Levi, mulai merapatkan jemarinya dengan jemari Mikasa. "Rindu itu berat, biar gue doang yang ngerasainnya."

"Siapa yang rindu kepada siapa?"

"Gue. Ke elu. Puas."

Baru kali itu Mikasa mengamati Levi dengan lekat. Bola matanya berkilau-kilau ditimpa sinar lampu delapan watt. "Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peringatan: absurd... dan aneh akan berlanjut sampai cerita ini menemui akhir.


	7. reka ulang: lebih perinci (2)

"Aku suka bunga," kata Mikasa, sembari jemarinya merasakan kelopak mawar yang terselip di rambutnya oleh Levi. "Apalagi bunga lily."

Ada bunyi barang pecah belah bertemu lantai keramik. Tetapi hanya Levi yang bisa mendengarnya. 

Mikasa menambahkan dengan nada yang lembut. "Mawar juga cantik."

"Warna merah cocok denganmu."

"Hm-hm," mendadak rona malu tersebar di pipi Mikasa. "Iya, aku tahu."

Malam itu hawanya sejuk. Jakarta Selatan kedatangan bulan purnama. Angin dari utara bertiup, mengusir pergi kegelisahan Ibukota. Termasuk menyelinap di antara celah ventilasi toko. Masih di tempat yang sama, Levi, dengan ketidakmampuannya untuk lebih jujur dari bahasa tubuh, berusaha untuk tidak bersilat lidah seperti menego harga teh hitam walini di pasar. Gadis di hadapannya perlu diperlakukan dengan baik, sebagaimana Levi menginginkan otot-otot perut Mikasa tetap sempurna seperti pahatan patung di kuil Athena. Karena bagi Levi, cinta itu datang lewat dari otot lalu lompat ke hati.

Ah, apakah ini bisa dikatakan cinta? Cinta yang bagaimana? _Agape? Philia?_ ... atau _Eros?_ Biarkan waktu yang menjawab mewakilkan si cilik Levi.

Lagipula... dunia sudah berkonspirasi untuknya.  _mau beli bunga, eh malah ketemu si cinta... dan dia pedagang bunga._

Levi ingat. Pagar rumah Mikasa dirambati tanaman menjulur, mawar-mawar yang bermekaran. Air mancur kecilnya bahkan digantungi wisteria segar berwarna ungu. Lelaki itu menimbang-nimbang apakah tindakannya untuk merapikan poni si gadis penjual bunga adalah patut dilakukan. Tapi ternyata, rasa sayangnya lebih besar daripada jiwa liar pendaki gunung hasil didikan dewa penguasa Papandayan, Kenny Ackerman. Levi menginginkan kisah-kasih ini berjalan konsensual, agar tak ada tudingan dari tetangga. Apalagi komentar pedas dari netijen. Duh. Dan tidak ada suara gitar yang bilang cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Maka dari itu Levi, melembutkan pandangannya. Tidak ada senyum. Cuma ada tatapan mata Levi yang mampu melembutkan pakaian lebih dari konsentrat terhebat.

"Ah. Berarti gue bukan orang pertama." dan yang melompat keluar adalah kalimat masokis. Tadinya Levi ingin bilang,  _ya... gue orang pertama, yang ngegodain lu, ya?_

"Memang." Mikasa betulan Ratu Es.

Ucapannya membekukan tulang Levi sampai ke sumsum.Biasanya, Mikasa dengan mudah mengintimidasi siapapun yang bernyali melangkahi garis batas pribadinya. Matanya cukup sipit. Tajam. Sebut saja oknum JK memilih mundur dan mengibarkan bendera kekalahan begitu tahu gadis pujaannya jelmaan singa betina. Oknum AL, HR, pun terpaksa memendam rasa cintanya jauh di sumur karena ternyata Mikasa mengidentifikasi dirinya sebagai kaum aro-hetero. Suatu ketika, di masa lalu hatinya pernah pecah berkeping-keping. Usianya masih terlampau naif mengenal konsep cinta monyet. Mikasa tidak pernah melupakan senyum si pemuda bermata hijau, yang kulitnya cokelat masak, mengkilap karena sering dibasuh mentari. _Sudahlah,_ pikir Mikasa, _kenapa memori buruk harus terungkit kembali?_

"Hmm." tangan Levi sibuk menggosok dagu. "Mereka berarti bukan veteran."

"Iya, kebanyakan teman seumuran."

Ah, Mikasa betulan lucu. Batin Levi belum puas memuji.

"Gue tipe pejuang sampai akhir, sih."

Mikasa mengangguk-angguk saja. "Terima kasih, berkat Anda, negara ini bisa merdeka."

Hasrat dan gairah mencubit pipi Mikasa nyaris di ujung tanduk. Beruntung perempuan itu lebih tinggi, jadi Levi secara tidak langsung teringat akan harga dirinya yang mahal dan mudah terluka.

"Sebetulnya saya ingin mengembalikan uang lima ratus ribu ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Saya... saya tidak terbiasa menerima hadiah."

" _Seriously, Lady._ " 

"Iya, Masnya kok maksa, sih."

Levi mendeham. "Maksud gue, gak mungkin lu jarang dapet hadiah."

Mikasa melepas celemeknya. Jam digital sudah berbunyi. Pukul 21.30. Perutnya lapar. Terbayang betapa menggiurkannya kuah soto mengepul di antara terang lentera minyak. "Kalau ada yang menghadiahi makanan, orang tuaku yang makan. Kalau ada yang menghadiahi bunga, kutanam di halaman. Kalau ada yang memberiku uang, aku lebih baik sedekahkan saja."

Levi paling senang model singa betina macam begini. Sulit dijinakkan.

"Kalau gue hadiahin gaun, mau nggak?"

Mudah membayangkan Mikasa berjalan mengenakan kebaya. Mudah pula melihat Mikasa dalam kostum gaun victorian. Tapi, Levi paling suka membayangkan Mikasa memakai gaun pengantin berwarna putih.

"Mau dipakai kapan? Zaman sekarang gaun sudah nggak jaman."

"Ya... kapan-kapanlah, makanya nikah sama gue."

 **?** << wajah Mikasa kira-kira seperti tanda baca tersebut. 

"Maaf?"

"Iya, nikah sama gue."

 **?????? !!! ? ...?@?**  ;;;;;''''''''',,,,,,?????@@?@?######>> suasana wajah Mikasa semakin tidak karuan.

Tetap datar, pasti.

Levi tidak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya. Meskipun tingginya pas-pasan dengan meteran kain, dia tetap punya suara yang menyenangkan hati bagi orang yang mendengarnya. 

"Hmm," dia masih ketawa dan Mikasa makin curiga orang di depannya kelainan selera humor. Sumpah demi becak, Mikasa yakin daritadi ia tidak pernah melempar guyonan atau ada sesuatu yang lucu. Jadi... mengapa orang ini ketawa sampai sebegitunya.

Masih mengusap air di ujung matanya, Levi pun tersenyum. Sebentar. "Kau lucu juga."

Mikasa mengedip. Apakah orang di depannya harus diberi  _silent treatment_? tetapi Levi kenalan saja baru hari ini. Mikasa bimbang. Meladeni si Masnya... sulit.

"Tokonya mau tutup."

"Iya...." tangan Levi menyusup ke dalam saku jeansnya. Sesekali bolelah pesona Levi si Prancis-Betawi ini keluar. "Mau nggak gue beliin gaun?"

Mikasa menggeleng santai. Dia mematikan komputer, dan memilih melakukan  _silent treatment._ Sekali komitmen dengan osanajimi lebih penting dari apapun.

"Lu ga biasa nerima sesuatu tanpa kerja keras."

Sebuah penilaian yang akurat. Levi semakin lama terjatuh ke jurang tak berdasar. Pantas, pantas saja lekuk otot itu amat menggairahkan. Membayangkan Mikasa menggendongnya keliling lapangan zipur... membayangkan lengan kekar itu memeluknya di keheningan malam. Levi lagi-lagi mengulas sebuah senyum sederhana.

"Udah punya pacar?"

Mikasa baru selesai melipat celemek. Dia merapikan tangkai bunga-bunga, memastikan satu per satu lampu toko mulai padam. Orang tuanya melimpahi tanggung jawab mengurus toko supaya kemudian hari, Mikasa terbiasa makan sendiri dari hasil kerja kerasnya. Mikasa bercita-cita akan menjadi chef, lalu mungkin menikah dengan si pemuda berambut cokelat... _tapi... tapi..._ "Tidak."

"Hah, serius. Masa' cewek kayak lu gapunya mantan?" Sesaat ego Levi bangkit mendadak.

Mikasa mendelik keji. Dalam sepasang matanya ada kemarahan menyala-nyala. "Diamlah."

Dan Levi pun bungkam cuma untuk beberapa detik. Dia masih ingin mengorek informasi lebih dari calon pasti istrinya (deklarasi sepihak).

"Umurmu berapa?" 

Levi menghitung-hitung. Jika perbedaan antara mereka sekadar lima tahun, berarti, impiannya membangun keluarga berencana terdiri dari dua anak laki-laki dan dua anak perempuan bukanlah masalah. Jika perbedaan antara mereka sekadar dua tahun, lebih bagus lagi. Levi terus dihanyutkan mimpi indah. Maklumkanlah ia yang tak pernah mencicipi manisnya dibuai kenikmatan dari endorfin. Malam ini, malam ini, Levi bertekad. Ia akan memilih cincin yang paling berkilau. _Batu oniks..._

Mikasa menutup laci kasir dan menguncinya. Levi mengekori si perempuan memastikan pintu toko tergembok aman. Begitu kulit mereka bertemu hawa dan debu dari jalan raya, Mikasa menengok sebentar, rambut pendeknya beterbangan menutupi pipi seputih mochi. Bulan Februari membuka lembaran kisah baru di hari-hari Levi. Berbagai promo diskon gym dan pusat  _fitness_ bertebaran di dinding-dinding seng jalanan. Levi berusaha menggenggam jemari lentik tangan Mikasa sebelum suara tetot bajaj menyela mereka.

"Enam belas, hari ini."

Bunga mawar dari Levi masih terselip manis di daun telinga Mikasa.

Dan langkah kaki si lelaki terhenti. Dari kejauhan terdengar klakson om telolet om. Levi merasa dirinya kotor. Teramat sangat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MET ULTAH NENG MIKASA YOU'RE VERY COMPASSIONATE and considerate towards marleyan even theyre ur enemy i am very grateful by your presence AND you have the courage to REMIND EREN that he HAS DONE ABOMINABLE ACT AND YET YOU STILL LOVE HIM AND grown beautifully MY BABY FROM INFATUATED STOIC TO UNCONDITIONAL LOVING CONSIDERATE BADASS aing ga nyante FANART MENJOESOEL  
>  -10 Februari 2018, DepoX -sambil ngegado bungkusan milo tapi gak disetrika yea-
> 
> keju bgt chapter ini. menulis dalam keadaan ~nyimenq tugas~


	8. apalah dosaku sayang, cintaku kau buang-buang

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT ELU KE MANA AJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

Levi masih tergolek tak berdaya di sofa. Kenny menemukan keponakannya berbaring bersih di atas langgar surau. Macam mayat segar dari kulkas. Berhubung badan mungil dengan berat nyaris 70kg itu sulit diangkat, Kenny pun memutuskan berbisik,  _eh Levi gak mau kan gue peperin something ke muka lu,_ dan Levi pun loncat dari pembaringannya, tanpa aba-aba terjatuh lagi di tempat bersih, yaitu lantai kayu langgar. Kenny menyerah, sekali ini membiarkan lelaki berumur kepala tiga itu bertingkah seperti bayi dan.... yasudah, Levi menatapnya dengan tatapan hampa. Kenny pun memanggul keponakannya, dan menggulingkan tubuh kekar tersebut ke jok penumpang mobil kodoknya.

Ini adalah skenario yang benar seandainya Kenny punya sopan-santun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Faktanya berbicara lain.

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT ELU KE MANA AJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" pita suara Kenny melengking. Ada derak pecah dari langit. "KEMANA AJA GW CARIIN!"

Kenny pun disemprot air dari selang oleh marbot surau.

Barangkali ada yang tidak tahu marbot, marbot adalah istilah penjaga atau biarawan di surau-surau. "Ngomong sekali lagi atau saya sembur mukamu pakai bensin."

Kenny tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ada orang yang berani menyemprot mantan BIN seperti dia?  _Seriously?_

Kaki Kenny mengangkang, siap berpose ala-ala rodeo cowboy Amerika 90-an. "Sini mana! Bensin! HAHAHA! MUKA GW MAH SEMPROT AJE PAKE PERTAMAX!"

"Saya kutuk Bapak masuk neraka."

Lagu Tombo-Ati terputar seiring meredanya suara tawa Kenny. Petir menggelegar. Telinganya berdenging kencang. Kenny kemudian bungkam dan melap wajahnya yang basah dan mendekati keponakannya yang seolah sedang menghadapi prosesi pencabutan nyawa: lihat saja, dia masih berbaring menatap langit-langit langgar.

"Ini keponakan Bapak?"

"Iya, gw walinya."

"Oh, barusan saya menemukan dia terbaring di tengah jalan."

"Serius lu? Tengah jalan? Pan kotor?"

"Hampir tertabrak angkot, jadi saya bawa kesini karena ... sepertinya dia masih syok."

Kenny diam sebentar, lalu mengarungkan Levi, dan memanggulnya pulang ke rumah. Ada apa dengan keponakannya?

Sebelum itu, Kenny sempat menurunkan topi sebagai ganti cium tangan pada marbot tersebut. Sebab, gelegak petir barusan seolah-olah ingin sekali memanggangnya hidup-hidup, dan Kenny, sumpah, belum berhasil menundukkan hati Carla demi Levi. Dia masih punya cita-cita, makanya dia enggan menjadi kakek yang teronggok kesepian di atas kursi goyang.

.

Seminggu penuh Levi seperti kehilangan arwah. Rasa kecewa menggelayuti lidahnya. Makan tak nafsu. Mau beranjak dari kasur tak kuasa. Sampai-sampai Kenny menyediakan popok orang dewasa, barangkali jika Levi sangat-sangat depresi, dan lelaki itu hanya bertanya-tanya dengan segala kemungkinan bahwa ternyata Mikasa masih di bawah umur, masih sekolah, dan Mikasa ternyata mencintai orang lain dan bagaimana kalau nama belakang Mikasa adalah Ackerman juga yang artinya masih sedarah atau. ternyata masih keponakannya dan artinya Levi mau cuti resign dari sibuknya kehidupan. Ia ingin menjadi pertapa, mungkin pilihan profesi menjadi Dr. Strange tak masalah, kepala yang plontos, menghabiskan jatah umur di pegunungan Himalaya terdengar lebih baik ketimbang melawan kenyataan bahwa Mikasa  _mungkin_ keponakannya.  _keponakannya, diulang, keponakannya, diulang, keponakannya...._

Sejak malam itu, Mikasa tak pernah lagi melihat Om-om pulang dari warung.

Kegiatan angkat barbelnya tak terasa menyenangkan seperti dulu. Diam-diam, setiap kali pergi ke pasar atau ke warung, Mikasa selalu berharap menemukan Levi. Sayang sekali, sampai pukul sepuluh Mikasa mematikan lampu toko bunganya, Levi tidak pernah lagi mengetuk dan membeli bunga-bunganya.

.

.

.

Baru ngerasa patah hati, Coeg?!

.

_Hn._

_Astogeeee Leviiiii bangun_

_Hm._

_AAAAAAAAAAA LEVIIIIOSAAAAAAAA_

Levi pun memilih tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Siang bolong yang terik, Levi terbangun dari tidurnya. Mimpi kosong yang panjang dan melelahkan. Bukan merasa segar, dia merasa kulit wajahnya berminyak, dan persetan rambutnya mendadak berdiri semua. Bel rumah tidak berhenti berdentang dan Kenny sepertinya tidak ada di rumah. Bak cucian kosong, dan tudung meja makan digantung di dekat lemari es. Ah, hari ini dia memilih untuk tidak makan daripada harus susah payah keluar rumah, lalu nanti berhenti dan memikirkan nama seorang gadis lagi. Levi menyerah dan angkat tangan soal urusan perasaan.

“Ehm, misi. Saya mau antar makanan dari ….”

Gadis bermata hitam itu agak terkesiap. Lalu dia buru-buru memperlihatkan bungkusan berisi soto ayam.

“Mikasa.” Levi duluan yang menyapa. Pura-pura tidak ada masalah, dan Mikasa tampak segar seperti bunga yang siap dipetik. Ya Tuhan... Levi meringis. Jika Engkau tak bisa biarkan aku memilikinya, biarkan aku alay sejenak dalam hati.

“Eh, Om.” Mikasa mulai undur diri, pelan-pelan menjauh. Rupanya dia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malu melihat muka unyu si Om sehabis bangun tidur. Rambut berdiri, jejak bantal di pipi, dan mata babak belur karena ngantuk. Rasanya ada mercon warna-warni meledak di hati Mikasa. Ah, pokoknya... unyu dah, pikir Mikasa.

“Mikasa?”

“Halo, Kakek Kenny?”

Levi mengernyit. Purbasangka. Pikiran jahat. Curiga. Dari mana Kenny _tahu_  Mikasa?

“Kalian kenal?”

“Iya.”

"Kan, nanti gw jemput?"

ha?

"Gapapa, saya bisa berangkat sendiri, kok."

Levi dikacangin. "Kalian kok bisa kenal."

Keduanya kompak menjawab. Kenny berkacak pinggang. "Mik, kangen gw sama cucu gw yang manis ini .... wah soto. Thenkyu loh! Tau aja gw kelaperan!"

"Cucu?" Levi bertanya sangsi.

"Lah, gmn sih lu! Ini cucuk gue!" Kenny merangkul Mikasa, entah mengapa Levi terbakar sumbu amarahnya, karena lihat Mikasa sangat tinggi dan pelangi, "Lu ga kenal ya? Neh kenalen, Mikasa Ackerman doi juga anggota menak cuma dari keluarga sampingan."

Levi tidur berapa dimensi? Apakah sekarang sudah berganti era? Atau Levi bereinkarnasi? Apakah ini dunia paralel? Di mana Mikasa mencintainya dan Levi mencintainya balik? Levi pusing makanya diam saja sampai bikin Kenny menyipit heran.

"Elu sih tidur macam Nyi Aurora aja."

Tapi Kenny masih bobrok begini.

"Gw lupa bilang kayaknya... kita kedatangan kembang seger nih. Rumah lapuk akhirnya gw punya cem-ceman baru."

"Apaan anjink."

Sebelum Kenny melempar Levi ke lahar yang menyala-nyala, Mikasa bicara duluan. Rok abu-abunya berkibar manis. 

"Halo... Om Levi." Mikasa agak canggung. Levi gegar otak inside. Berjanji tidak akan pura-pura pingsan yang nyatanya malah betulan pingsan selama berapa hari? Entahlah, hanya Kenny yang tahu kebenaran dari segala keanehan dalam kehidupannya. Pamannya yang satu ini bertanggung jawab penuh atas Mikasa Ackerman, soto ayam, dan cintanya yang tidak berbalas. Di belakang Mikasa ada beberapa koper yang diturunkan oleh petugas taksi dari mobil. Jadi... Mikasa bawa soto dipangku gitu di bangku belakang?"Saya nanti tinggal di sini sampai Mamah dan Papah saya selesai bekerja di Seattle."

"Iya kayaknya sampai lu beres kuliah, ya, Micc?" Loh. Kenny sudah tahu?

Mikasa mengerjap lagi. Gadis ini merendahkan pandangannya. "Iya, maaf jadi merepotkan, ya." Dan Levi tahu ini namanya disiksa pelan-pelan sampai modar.

Oh, God. This is awkward beyond infinity wars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> makasih buat gerobak ngamen yang tiap hari masang jaran goyang 80% chapter ini didedikasikan untuk mbak Via Falen (sengaja salah nulisnya biar nggak keindeks google)


	9. sayang, aku cinta kamu dan aku tahu kamu tak bisa baca isi hatiku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terima kasih kepada semua khalayak yang telah sudi membaca tulisan aneh ini, you rock guys. dedikasi chapter untuk mbak lightmaycry yang sedang menempuh salah satu fase hidupnya. semoga hasil akhirmu memuaskan, mbak cahayah!

Sebetulnya, Levi sangat, sangat puas. Adverbia apapun tidak bisa menggambarkan rasa lega yang kini menunggunya tiap kali bangun pagi. Beberapa tahun belakangan Levi muak, terus terang saja, dengan kaos oblong putih dan kaos kaki busuk milik Kenny. Pun lelah dengan yang punya. Tetap saja sebenci-bencinya Levi, dia tidak pernah mau Kenny jadi bau tanah. 

"Om, om tidurnya jangan di sofa." sentuhan pelan di bahunya langsung melototkan mata Levi. Coba kau angkat sehelai rambut Levi, dan dia pasti akan terbangun, mencabut nyawamu instan dengan tatapannya yang kejam, penuh daya. Mikasa masih berusaha, dia hanya tinggal perlu membiarkan vacuum cleaner menyedot tungau di sofa ini dan pekerjaannya akan tamat. Mikasa suka dengan konsep menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan baik, dan perannya sebagai anak SMA, anak buah pembersih rumah dari Yang Mulia Levi Deehan Ackerman ditekuninya sungguh-sungguh. "Om... aku tahu kamu sudah bangun dari tadi."

Kalau ditanya kriteria idaman pendamping di buku KUA, pasti Levi geleng-geleng kepala. _Apa saja boleh_. Dulu, jawaban seperti itu membuatnya ditawari berbagai macam jenis organisme kehidupan untuk jadi pasangan. Mulai dari berkromosom dua sampai lima. Maksudnya, ya Levi tidak pasang papan ekspektasi. Kerpibadian bersahaja jadi pedang bermata dua.

Efek buruk tinggal dengan paman yang masih bujangan di usia bapuk memang mengerikan.

Tetapi, Levi memang tidak punya standar kualifikasi apa-apa terhadap pasangan.

Prinsipnya jelas. Yang penting ada rasa sayang. Begitu kata orang yang baru pertama kali baca Harlequin dan merasa hidupnya diberkahi wangsit dari langit. Levi pun menjalani hari-harinya di luar stigma masyarakat: kebersihan adalah sebagian dari iman, termasuk lelaki yang pintar menjaga keresikan diri dan rumah adalah seksi. Kenny bersyukur keponakannya mengambil jalan nasib yang sederhana dengan mengacak-acak rumah setiap hari. Lalu, siklus timbal-balik pun dimulai.

Intinya, kehadiran sosok perempuan bersuara lembut setelah malang-melintang di negeri mimpi adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang baru dirasakan Levi Deehan Ackerman.

Terus terang saja. Mana ada ‘sih perempuan sekarang yang doyan lelaki konvensional macam Levi? Mulutnya jahat, pendek, cinta pekerjaan jadi polisi—kalau diajak ngobrol cuma manggut-manggut sekalinya komentar _ah yasudahlah Mas kita jangan lanjut lagi ke jenjang yang lebih intim_. _Makasih, Mas aku blok ya._ Padahal… padahal… padahal.

Parahnya lagi, Levi tidak merasa kehilangan. Pengalaman seperti itu sekadar hal yang diingat sesekali ketika dia pergi buang sampah ke TPA, atau menyikat bootsnya yang dilumuri lumpur padat. Sesekali Levi terbuai suasana OST film Hearts, melankolis sedikit bukan dosa, ‘kan? Levi pun ketawa sendiri karena dia bicara dalam hati, _dosaaaaa_ dengan nada suara Sheryna.

“Om… Om… bangun,” ada tangan yang wangi, jelas bukan Kenny, mengguncang bahunya pelan. “Om nanti kesiangan…” hah… Levi membalikkan punggung, muak dengan becandaan Kenny. Ini pasti suara perempuan downloadan dari YouTube dengan kualitas super HD.

“Om,” Levi tersentak bangun karena merasa perutnya ditekan— “Om, bangun.”

Wadidaw. Wakwaw aduh adinda aww.

Masih dengan butiran belek bertaburan di mata, Levi terpaksa harus melihat wajah zoom si gadis manis tukang angkat besi. Sekarang tengah duduk di sampingnya, di sofa, sehabis menekan perutnya dengan dua tangan. _Ngapain?_

“Ngapain?”

“Biar sakit. Jadi bangun.”

Ah, nggak ngerti. Perempuan seperti ini sulit dipahami. Menerjemahkan enigma ke dalam bahasa Perancis cuma masalah receh buat Levi. Tetapi Mikasa—dengan celemek hitam, rambut diikat, dan membangunkan Levi? Bahkan wangi teh hitam di meja rasanya amat syahdu. Lebih dari dentingan harpa di tepi kuil Athena kalau Levi mau lebay.

“Prikitiw, kiwkiw duh yang lagi puber kedua,” Kenny bersiul-siul, terbaik menghancurkan suasana romantis (bagi Levi), kaki panjangnya minta dibikin jadi enggrang. “Mik hati-hati sama si Om loh,” matanya menyipit nakal. Mikasa sempat tidak percaya bahwa playboy ada yang sudah memasuki usia senja, tetapi ternyata faktanya ada. Di depan mata pula. “Levi mini-mini juga laki loh,”

“Euw, sembarangan si cocor kadal. Ngaca,”

Mikasa menatap Levi lagi. “Mau dilihat bagaimana pun juga Om Levi memang laki-laki, ‘kan?”

Yang terkejut malah Kenny. “ _Wow! What a surprise, baby!_ Gw kira Mik, kamu itu demennya lelaki kulit eksotis, tinggi, dengan mata serupa permata, rambut gondrong—ow, kamu bisa lihat Levi laki? Huhu gw terharu sumpaaah!”

Mikasa menonton Kenny ambruk dilempar remote tv. Hm.

“Sabar ya. Harus hidup satu lantai sama dia.” Levi menurunkan kakinya dari sofa, sudah terlampau bodat dengan rambutnya yang berantakan tanpa sentuhan mesra dari pomade. “Kamu jijik ya pasti?”

Tatapan Mikasa mengarah ke lantai. Yah… Kenny sekali ini bisa nggak mati dulu sampai Mikasa selesai menginap di rumah, lalu bangkit lagi dari kubur?

“Nggak sih. Biasa saja…”

“Gue paling benci pembohong,”

Mikasa menoleh. Dia menantang Levi. Matanya sipit, seperti bulan sabit. “Kakek Kenny seperti orang patah hati.”

“Mampus.” Komentar Levi pada Kenny. Tetapi matanya masih adu gulat dengan Mikasa.

“Patah hati… sepertinya ditinggal nikah sama pacarnya ya?”

“Mampus tot,”

_“LANGUAGE LEVI!”_

“Karena alasan pacarnya orang kaya, ahli waris, jadi udah punya tunangan super cantik, kaya raya, dan _bisa punya anak_?”

Backsong We Are The Champion pun terlantun. Levi mengangkat sabuk emasnya ke khalayak ramai sementara semua orang berdiri menghujaninya dengan riuh tepuk tangan dan di kiri ring ada Kenny tergelepar tak berdaya. Semua berkat dari tebakan Dewi Mikasa Kwan Im.

“Mik, jangan bilang elu udah satu kubu ama si bontot?”

“Nggak,”

Kompakan bilang nggak. Yang satu berasa ketangkap basah karena takut banget ketahuan naksir. Yang satu lagi ya bicara _matter of fact._ Kenal aja baru dua hari yang lalu. Secara resmi, sih. Karena hari-hari sebelum itu ya, Mikasa mengingat Levi di laci orang baru. Sekarang pindah ke laci orang tidak baru.

“Jahat banget sama gw dendam apa lu Mik, gw udah sayang sayang elu sepenuh hati bukan malah jadi budak sahaya si bontot pecinta teri,”

“Gua gak suka teri.”

“Iye, gw tau lu demennya Mikasa!”

 _Ih. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH._ Ulu hati Levi meraungkan jerit supersonik. _Ih anjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk._

 _Ih mau nangis._ Pokoknya satu kalimat ini sempat berkelibat di antara kekacauan lalu lintas pikiran Levi. _Gatau pokoknya mau nangis aja._

Coba bayangkan. (dehaman datang dari sembarang arah)

Kamu punya rahasia. Misalkan kamu sebenarnya adalah pelaku bom atom (buang angin) di ruangan interview dan semua orang di tempat segera dilarikan ke ICU (lebay sih) ((tapi demi efek dramatisasi dan eksposur mendalam penggambaran emosi Levi)) dan teman kamu janji sehidup semati tidak akan bocorkan rahasia bertaruh nyawa dan ternyata semudah itu temanmu membeberkan mulut genteng bocornya saat makan malam penting tiba di hadapan presiden kantor?

Yaudah. Levi merasa skalanya lebih sedih dari itu.

Tahu kenapa?

Karena Mikasa masih SMA. Sementara dia harusnya sudah menimang bayi atau mengantar jemput anak ke TK. Mana lagi Mikasa dari tadi sulit dibaca isi kepalanya. Levi jadi ciut. Belum siap kalau Mikasa pergi dari hidupnya. Tidak apa-apa Mikasa suka sama orang lain. Tapi jangan kalau Mikasa sampai ogah dan berpaling mengepak koper dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal selama-lamanya dari Levi.

Dari ujung sofa, Levi mendengar tawa kemenangan instan dari Kenny terbahak-bahak menghayati sepenuh jiwa. Situasi berbalik. Skor satu sama. Levi merasa tersudut dengan perubahan serba cepat seperti ini.

“Kakek nggak berangkat ke kantor?”

Adalah reaksi yang paling tidak diduga dari Kenny. Okay, kondisi disetir dan pria tua bangka itu terdesak.

“Om juga nggak berangkat ke kantor?”

“Loh, Mik kamu nggak takut—?”

“Udah deh, kalian berantem terus, aku ke sekolahnya kapan.”

Tangan Mikasa melepas ikatan rambutnya. Hitam, panjang sebahu, tergerai. “Hmm.” Dia mengamati Kenny, “Ini Om Levinya sudah bangun. Terus aku harus ngapain?”

Ah. Jadi pesanan Kenny? Bukan inisiatif dari Dewi Mikasa Kwan Im? Hati Levi seperti balon di gerobak terkena jarum pentul—kempes dengan cepat, layu tak bersisa.

“Ya coba tanya sendiri sama orangnya, lah, Mik.” Rentang nada iseng Kenny bervariasi dan Levi paling tahu aroma kepicikan dari Rajanya Bangsat. “Siapa tahu Mik, jodoh nggak kemana ye,”

Ekspresi Mikasa jika ditranslasikan ke dalam tuts keyboard: ???

Ekspresi Levi jika ditranslasikan ke dalam tuts keyboard: ?>>?<<? !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lalu, secepat itu Kenny pergi. Biasanya Kenny akan menyiksa Levi lahir batin dengan dalih, _supaya kamu kuat melawan kehidupan! supaya kamu nanti nggak nangis-nangis kalau aku pergi!_ Yaudah sih… reaksi datar Levi menanggapi semua impromptu dan kutipan sinetron Kenny.

Lagi-lagi mereka berdua. Rok seragam abu yang dikenakan Mikasa seketika menampar akal sehat Levi. “Om, ada soto ayam. Sarapan,”

Tadinya Levi mau bilang, _makasih ya Micc my mine._ Nggak jadi. Gelik. Levi sendiri emosi membayangkan dirinya terkontaminasi penyakit Kenny. “Ok.”

“Nggak suka?”

Levi berkedip.

“Suka,” _kamu._

“Hmm…” Mikasa berdiri dan menatap Levi. Apakah suara hati Levi barusan mampir di telinga Levi? Degup jantung lelaki itu mendadak dangdut.

Hari ini hari yang cerah untuk bersedih. Levi masih punya sebukit pekerjaan di kantor, tagihan bulanan yang belum dibayar, dan perut yang belum diisi. Levi terbiasa disakiti Kenny, terbiasa berjuang menyambung nyawa pulang pakai kereta, terbiasa pula sakit hati kehabisan barang belanja di pasar. Sayangnya, Levi belum pernah rasanya sakit karena cinta.

“Nggak usah dipikirin, Om, omongan Kakek yang tadi.” Mikasa memasang dasinya sendiri dan menggandol tasnya siap menuntut ilmu demi masa depan yang lebih baik. “Aku tau kok dia bercanda karena Om jomblo terus. Tenang aja Om, aku suka sama lelaki yang kulit eksotis, tinggi, dengan mata serupa permata, rambut gondrong, persis seperti yang Kakek Kenny bilang.”


	10. kamu serius dengan omonganmu?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> konfrontasi dimulai. levi merasa perlu. meski cinta ini urusannya, tapi dia takkan tahan melihat mikasa dipermainkan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gaje maksimal jadi tolong dibaca ketika sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan prioritas ya :') *yang nulis sebagai pelarian dan tindakan denayel dari UAS*

"Apa katamu barusan."

yang jantungan malah Kenny. tiga puluh tahun seatap seubin dan seoksigen dengan Levi, baru pertama kali ia mendengar ponakan tercintanya bicara dengan nada seperti itu, dengan tatapan seperti itu, dengan kekakuan seperti itu. dengan kadar keseriusan yang membuat seorang Kenny dipaksa mingkem barang sesaat. 

masalahnya adalah, Levi bukan tipe asertif. jauh-jauh dari agresif. tipe yang bahkan buang sampah saja berpikir tiga kali, apakah plastik ini sudah tercemari bahan b3 ataukah plastik ini sudah ternodai bahan organik. serapuh itu.

serapuh itu (diulang dengan nada serius). levi adalah pos paket yang akan dilabeli _'fragile', 'take with care'_ , dan ' _jangan dibanting_ '. 

Kenny sudah tahu fakta itu sejak ia mengetahui capricorn, eh, capricorn bukan ya... adalah rasi yang muncul di hari lahir Levi. tidak ada hubungannya dengan capricorn lain di muka bumi, hanya saja Kenny senang cocoklogi tak berdasar, menarik asumsi secara induksi dan memasang hasil generalisasi dari satu sampel tunggal kepada seluruh khalayak. mohon jangan ditiru.

dan mikasa? mikasa pasti hanya ikut mengalirkan kesedihan Levi seolah itu limbah.  _sumpah mengawhy gw jd ingin join nangis brng sm levi, God?_ kenny diselamatkan dengan ringtone titanic mengalun mesra dari ponselnya. ia pamit, mundur langkah, menghindar dari Levi, menghindar dari Mikasa, barang tiga meter untuk menjawab telepon dari anak buahnya.

urusan apa?

sudahlah, kembali lagi masalah pokok cerita ini.

"Apa katamu, barusan, Mikasa?"

Levi setengah terdengar pasrah. seperempat lagi frustrasi. seperempat lagi dikhianati.

padahal bukan siapa-siapa mikasa.

tapi berpikir sudah banyak berkorban. levi sudah tahu barangkali orangtua mikasalah yang berhak menyandang investor dan pemegang saham terbesar, tapi levi merasa punya andil sebagai penanam saham meski hanya seberat biji zarah. even biji zarah, barangkali mikasa menganggap levi, tapi biji zarah _still exists_. 

tidak tampak tanda-tanda mikasa terganggu. rambut sebahunya terjuntai ditiup angin, kembali rapi ke posisi semula. cantik, cantik sekali, tapi hati levi menjeritkan sebuah kata tanya,

_mengawhy?_ ini juga pertanyaan kenny, mungkin pertanyaan pembaca juga, dan pertanyaan penulis cerita  _mengawhy masih ada yang mau baca cerita tidak jelas seperti ini._

_mengapa, mikasa, kamu mempersulit semuanya? memperumit kisah ini, padahal tinggal katakan iya, kita punya anak, menikah, dan hidup selama-lamanya? baik kalau kau tidak suka dengan trope cerita itu. aku tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan opsi kita hidup selamanya, diperbudak oleh cinta, aku akan menyiapkan bekal makan dan tas kerjamu, sementara kamu akan mengenakan jas dan aku memasang dasimu. aku tidak keberatan menyetir mobil, mengantarmu ke kantor, dan menunggumu di dapur dengan segenap cinta sebagai bumbu masakan makan malam kita. semua ini bukan janji, tapi inilah yang setiap hari kulakukan. melihatmu sekolah, menjadi kaum proletariat dari kapitalis laknat kakekmu,_

_just mengawhy, ~~my love.~~_

~~_why you choose others than me?_ ~~

mikasa mengedip sejenak. 

"Aku suka orang lain." 

sebuah ketetotan haqiqi, pikir Kenny pura-pura menempelkan telepon padahal percakapan dengan ajudan sudah berakhir. seperti dicangkem oleh kekuatan ghaib dari Levi, Kenny mematung di situ, tak berdaya meski keinginan menyelak kedua Ackerman ini menggebu-gebu. sumpah, ingin menggetok dua kepala orang yang mirip tapi tak sama ini.

"Aku suka orang lain, _secara romantis_. Untuk Om, aku menghormati sebagaimana _anak kepada orangtua_."

ada tetesan airmata jatuh. saat itu mikasa ingin memperbaiki sepatu ketsnya, dan dia melihat tetesan hujan di ubin, padahal dari jendela semua terlihat cerah. sinarnya kontras masuk ke ruangan, lebih terang daripada lampu neon di sini.

"Jadi selama ini kamu menganggapku orangtua?"

mikasa mengangguk setuju. "Betul."

"Orangtuamu?"

"Iya, Oom Levi." mikasa buru-buru mengikat sepatu, masih menunduk. tidak begitu tertarik dengan tetesan air yang jatuh dramatis. ia benci plot twist kalau-kalau itu adalah cup aqua yang tumpah, atau yang lebih ekstrem lagi adalah airmata kenny, jadi dia diam saja, merapikan rambut. dan mendongak. "Iya,"

levi tidak seperti orang yang menangis. tangannya pelan mengaduk kopi dengan sendok, memanggil mikasa, tetapi matanya lurus ke arah lain, ke arah microwave di konter dapur, dan hujan terus-terusan turun di pipinya. kenny bahkan radius tiga meter sudah mengalami kehancuran internal melihat pemandangan ini, mendengar  _first hand experience_ ditolak karena alasan orangtua!

mikasa, apakah kau tidak pernah baca lolita? pikir kenny, sungguh kamu ini gadis cantik tapi kurang berbudaya....

levi tidak bisa menghentikan airmatanya. dia ... dia pikir airmatanya seperti batu yang dipukul nabi Musa untuk menghilangkan kehausan dari 12 kabilah. dia pikir matanya mungkin sudah seperti waduk, kelebihan air hingga tanggul kelopak matanya jebol. dia pikir, selama ini, mikasa menganggapnya seperti laki-laki teman main, akan tetapi mendengar penolakan seperti ini? sebagai pengalaman pertama? bahu levi sampai bergetar dan lelaki itu berhenti mengaduk kopi hitam yang sudah sangat sangat manis dan menutup mata dengan lengan kirinya. tidak ada seungguk sedan yang lepas, dan mikasa masih belum mengerti apa yang menyebabkan levi sedih selain dari hasil kerja menyetrikanya yang tak sampai standar selera rapih levi? 

tangan mikasa meraih lengan kiri levi, menarik lengan lelaki itu dan tersingkap sudah mata sembab memerah, dan pipi yang kuyup.

mikasa menarik bangku di sebelah levi, kenny deg-degan, merasa ini hitung mundur bom waktu, dan duduk dengan ayu.

levi sempat berpikir untuk terbang saja jadi imigran dan ganti identitas.

merasa malu karena dia menangis akibat ditolak anak SMA.

tapi kalau memang secinta itu? harus bagaimana? tidak harus bagaimana sih, pada dasarnya. levi hanya ingin menangis.

jemari mikasa meraih wajah levi. "aku bolos saja."

"jangan. gue harus bilang apa ke orangtua lu kalau lu bolos." bahkan suara levi masih setegar baja. tidak gentar menghadapi kelembutan suara mikasa dan serangan sorot mata yang menuntut dari si anak sma.

mikasa meraih kepala levi, dan menarik levi ke dalam pelukannya.

"jangan peluk gue, emang gue siapa lo." kata levi, agak tidak jelas karena mulutnya berhadapan dengan serat cardigan tebal mikasa. "emang lo gini ke orangtua lo?"

"iya."

barangkali, kalau burung gereja boleh berkomentar, seharusnya levi sudah bersyukur. kalau belalang boleh berkomentar, sudah pantas levi menerima ganjaran ini. mikasa tidak punya kewajiban membalas cinta levi, dan mikasa adalah manusia bebas. levi kembali menangis, karena bukan itu persoalannya. seandainya mikasa melihatnya sebagai lelaki yang pantas meminangnya, lelaki yang jangkung, berambut cokelat, dengan mata hijau--setara dengan lelaki itu, mungkin levi tidak menangis.

ingat _warning_ dari kenny soal levi  _fragile_?

mikasa mengusap lembut rambut levi dan membuai lelaki ini dengan parfumnya yang halus. wangi bunga plum putih. levi kalah. mudah membuat lelaki yang pernah memarahi satu peleton angkatan laut yu es ei. belum lagi ternyata dipeluk wanita, ya katakanlah gadis remaja adalah hadiah terbesar dari khayangan dan memotong poin kebaikan yang telah levi kumpulkan?

_Tuhan, apakah pelukan mikasa ada cashbacknya?_   _supaya saya masih punya voucher untuk peluk mikasa lagi? tapi jangan di momen dia dengan lelaki lain--tolong?_  


"jangan nangis lagi."

mikasa kesambet setan apa? kenny menjatuhkan ponselnya dramatis. suaranya _glutuk glutuk glutuk jedwaaar_ tapi levi mikasa seolah bernapas di dunia alternatif. bunyi ponsel kenny yang meledak seperti angin sunyi, yang menerabas di sela-sela dahan rambutan, tak terdengar kecuali kalau kau memang ingin mendengarnya. kenny kaget setengah mati, tapi dia yakin seratus persen tidak ada entitas metafisika tengah merasuki mengambil alih kontrol diri mikasa. mikasa terhindar dari kontrol orang lain, mikasa adalah mikasa ketika ia mengelus punggung levi penuh perasaan.

perasaan apa? seperti apa? mikasa juga kehabisan akal menyortir semua emosi ini langsung ambyar melihat levi menangis, levi hadir di kondisi terpuruknya, meski tidak terperosok seperti lumpur lapindo, tapi mikasa tahu, levi yang seperti ini sangatlah manusiawi. menangis karena kurang  _lucky._

"siapa lo larang gue?"

mikasa masih sabar, mengeratkan pelukannya, napas levi megap-megap karena oh begini dipiting oleh atlet muay thai, tapi mikasa merasakan cardigannya makin lembap, yasudahlah, airmata levi barangkali mukjizat karena hanya turun setengah dari kebiasaan komet halley, membuat kenny gamang, _apakah ini sudah saatnya gw intervensi, akan tetapi gw sendiri penasaran dengan reaksi mikasa,_

"aku cuma anak SMA."

"semua juga tau." dan posisinya levi diam-diam mengalungkan lengan di pinggang mikasa. _gue resign jadi lelaki baik bangsat. kenny emang bener. jadi cowok brengsek maybe bisa bikin mikasa mau sama gue? jadi gitu micc? lo doyan trope bad boy? fine, gue bisa jadi sugar dedi sekaligus fuccboi if you want._

_but you do not want me._ itulah inti permasalahannya, levi yang terkasih dan tersayang. dia menangis lagi, napasnya terengah, seperti ada bibit pohon jati tumbuh sekejap mengakar di ulu hati. nope, beda jenis dari virus hanahaki. yang ini tidak kasat mata selain dari penderita yang memang sial terjangkiti virus ini.

mikasa menarik napas panjang. memijat bahu levi yang tegang, dengan gerakan yang mantap dan akurat.

"tapi kalau aku bilang aku sedih liat oom seperti ini, apa semuanya juga tau?" 


End file.
